


between sand and stardust

by bluedaze (bloominsummer)



Series: kiss me under the mistletoe 2020 [7]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Approach, Cockwarming, Emotional Vulnerability, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/pseuds/bluedaze
Summary: Bagi Jeonghan, jatuh cinta itu mudah.Tantangannya adalah belajar mencintai Jisoo sebagaimana dia pantas dicintai.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: kiss me under the mistletoe 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042560
Kudos: 28





	between sand and stardust

**Author's Note:**

> karya ini didekasikan untuk sabtyu_mingyu & sec_ksy. berhubungan 2 prompt yang dikirimkan (#5 dan #52) satu arah, jadi aku memutuskan buat gabungin~ semoga tidak mengecewakan :)
> 
> set in [final approach](https://twitter.com/blminsmmr/status/1322353562672721921?s=21) universe.

Rumah mereka beku di malam hari yang hangat. Hati Jeonghan pun tak kalah dingin, digerogoti oleh bunga-bunga es, setengah terlahap oleh radang. Lebih dari satu jam perjalanan pulang dari kediaman orangtua Jisoo mereka habiskan dalam diam. Diam yang kemudian mereka bina setelah memarkirkan mobil di garasi, mengunci pintu rumah, dan melepaskan sepatu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam kondisi yang makin rawan: kedua insan terduduk berlawan di ujung sofa, dengan sengaja memberi jarak aman antara satu sama lain, keheningan melapisi raga seperti selimut yang tak berhasil menghangatkan tubuh maupun menenangkan kegelisahan. Sampai akhirnya, Jisoo kehilangan sisa kesabaran.

“Sumpah, aku tuh beneran ngga ngerti,” Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan yang menunggunya beberapa menit ke depan. “Kamu ini kenapa, Han? Aku ngga tau apa yang salah.”

“Aku udah bilang kan... Gak ada yang salah, Soo.”

“Kalo kamu ngotot nyimpen semuanya sendiri, gimana aku bisa ngertiin kamu…”

Rahang Jeonghan menegang.

“Pagi ini kita baik-baik aja kan?” Suaminya memulai lagi, begitu pantang menyerah. Sedikit keras kepala, watak yang biasanya Jeonghan cintai, tapi tidak malam ini.

Keinginan Jeonghan untuk melarikan diri mulai mengintip dari balik tembok ruang tamu, bertanya pada sang empunya: apakah sudah tiba saatnya dia keluar?

Jeonghan hanya bisa menggeleng, frustrasi. Bukan hanya dengan keadaan mereka, tetapi juga dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan pada Jisoo, alasan di balik awan gelap yang merundung hatinya saat ini, bila dia sendiri belum diberi cukup waktu merasionalisasikan perasaannya? Jeonghan enggan memberikan jawaban yang setengah-setengah, karena Jisoo pantas mendapatkan kejujuran penuh darinya.

“Inget ngga?” tanya Jisoo pelan, jemarinya bermain dengan liontin hitam pada kalung yang menghiasi leher jenjang. “Tadi pagi, kamu bangunin aku dan bawain aku sarapan ke kamar. Tadi pagi _we made love,_ Han.”

Mata Jeonghan jatuh terpejam, potongan-potongan memori dari pertukaran kasih mereka yang Jisoo bicarakan mulai membanjiri pikirannya.

“Kamu jilat sirup mapel yang harusnya buat _pancake_ dari badan aku.”

Jeonghan juga sempat berkata: bibir ranum Jisoo seribu kali lebih manis dari cairan sewarna madu yang lengket dan kental itu. Ia ingat jelas, bagaimana netra Jisoo bersinar mendengar pujiannya, tubuhnya bergetar ringan dengan gairah yang menerjang, kedua tangan terulur untuk mengundang Jeonghan masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya. Gambaran ini seakan terpatri dalam benak Jeonghan, telah dia simpan di dalam berkas berisikan kenangan-kenangan paling berharga.

“Aneh banget rasanya,” suara Jisoo begitu sayu hingga hati Jeonghan meringis mendengarnya, “detik ini aku masih bisa ngerasain kamu di dalem aku, tapi kamunya udah nutup pintu dan ngunciin aku di luar.”

Ini bentuk mutlak kekuasaan Jisoo akan Jeonghan. Sepotong kalimat barusan mengirimkan anak panah tepat pada target yang sudah lama terpasang di belakang punggungnya. Dalam keseluruhannya, Jeonghan luluh lantak. Lagi-lagi dia menemukan dirinya berdiri dalam kesendirian di tengah medan perang.

_The person you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger._

Kenapa mencintai seseorang bisa begitu sulit? Kenapa Jeonghan selalu dipenuhi rasa takut untuk berbagi isi pikirannya, takut jika kekacauan yang ada di dalam sana akhirnya akan membuat Jisoo melarikan diri? Kenapa, sudah satu tahun berlalu dan beribu pelajaran telah dia terima dari orang-orang terkasihnya, dan Jeonghan justru mengulangi kesalahan yang sama?

“Soo,” panggilnya, berusaha menjaga kestabilan suaranya. “Kita bisa bicarain besok, ya?” Jeonghan mencoba membujuk sang suami, karena dia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana lebih jauh. Ini masih hari ulang tahun Jisoo, kan? Tidak seharusnya mereka bertengkar di hari penuh perayaan. “Sekarang mendingan kamu mandi, supaya bisa langsung istirahat. Tidur. Pasti kamu cape. Seharian kerja, terus pulang-pulang masih mesti pasang senyum buat keluarga besar kamu.”

Jisoo mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, kemudian mengubur wajahnya—wajah favorit Jeonghan untuk dia pandang sebelum tidur dan setelah bangun—pada kedua telapak tangan.

“ _I love you_ , Hannie,” dia berbisik lirih, dan ternyata masih ada cukup sisa serpihan hati Jeonghan untuk kembali retak. “Mungkin itu aja ngga cukup, ya? Mungkin aku aja ngga cukup. Kamu punya standar tersendiri, dan _maybe I don’t meet them._ ”

“Soo?” Jeonghan terperanjat. Entah bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bisa mengarah ke sini; Jeonghan hanya tau dia benci telah sempat menanamkan benih keraguan macam ini dalam benak Jisoo. “Kamu ini ngomong apa?”

“Oke, Han.” Balasan Jisoo datar— bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan sama sekali. “Aku mandi duluan.”

Dia mulai beranjak dari sofa dan meski Jeonghan yang memberikan usulan pada Jisoo, hatinya sendiri yang sekarang menolak untuk berpisah. Sebuah belati menyayat tipis jantung Jeonghan ketika dia melihat punggung Jisoo bergerak menjauh. Ada rasa takut yang irasional, bisikan iblis yang berkata bahwa kali ini Jisoo pergi tidak untuk kembali. Sebelum dia menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan, Jeonghan sudah berlari menyusul Jisoo, merengkuh tubuh lelaki yang dia cintai dalam pelukan erat.

Jisoo terkejut dengan perbuatannya, perasaan yang begitu kentara dari ketegangan bahu di mana Jeonghan mengistirahatkan dagunya.

“Kamu itu _…_ ” yang lebih tua memulai, “cinta paling luar biasa dalam hidup aku, Jisoo _._ ” Dikecupnya tengkuk Jisoo pelan, rasa kaku di sana mulai melebur dari sentuhan bibir Jeonghan di atas kulit keemasan. “ _How can you not meet the standards, when you’re the one who set them in the first place_?”

“Kalau gitu tolong kasih tau aku, Han,” Jisoo berkata setelah beberapa detik, jemari lentik mengelus punggung tangan Jeonghan yang beristirahat di perutnya. “Aku ga peduli kalau kamu ga masuk akal, kalau semuanya masih berantakan di dalem sana, kalau kamu bakal kedengeran gila ngejelasin alesannya. _I’ll hear it all_.”

Jeonghan merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh Jisoo, hingga kaki mereka terjajar sempurna. Jisoo memiringkan wajahnya, menggesekkan kedua pipi mereka perlahan, sebuah bentuk gestur penyemangat.

“Hari ini kosong.”

“Kosong?” tanya Jisoo. “Apanya?”

“Aku.”

“Kamu?”

“Ini tanggal 30 Desember, Jisoo. Kenapa kamu masih ada kerjaan sih…”

Dari semua reaksi yang mungkin Jisoo berikan, lagi-lagi dia berhasil mengejutkan Jeonghan dengan pilihannya. Jisoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jeonghan, memutar tubuhnya, kemudian melayangkan serentetan tinju pada dada Jeonghan. Bukan, bukan tinjuan ringan setengah bercanda— Jisoo sepenuhnya _serius_. Tubuh Jeonghan terkoyong ke belakang akibat tenaga yang Jisoo berikan lewat kepalan tangannya.

“ _Seriously,_ Yoon Jeonghan?! _”_ Suara Jisoo melengking tinggi. “Kamu nyiksa aku sepanjang malem cuma karena aku terpaksa masuk kantor hari ini?!”

Jeonghan melangkah mundur ketika Jisoo mengangkat tangannya lagi. “Bukan cuma hari ini, Soo—”

“Oh, oke! _That’s better, then_!” ucap Jisoo lantang, penuh dengan sarkasme. “Satu minggu ini aku harus kerja dan lembur terus-terusan, dan kamu pikir adil aja kalau kamu ngehukum aku buat sesuatu yang ada di luar kendali aku?”

“Kamu bilang kamu bakal dengerin alasan aku,” Jeonghan mengingatkan, menangkap pergelangan tangan Jisoo yang lagi-lagi terbang ke arahnya. Jemari Jeonghan melingkar dengan sempurna di sana, dan Jisoo berusaha memberontak lepas. “Walaupun ngga masuk akal sekalipun.”

“Iya, aku dengerin.”

“Terus—”

Jisoo mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jeonghan. Sebuah usaha yang gagal pada akhirnya, karena Jeonghan justru menahan Jisoo sekuat tenaga, menarik tubuh sang suami mendekat. “Bukan berarti _I don’t object to it_!”

Dia memutar kedua matanya. “Ini bukan ruang sidang.”

“ _No shit, Sherlock_.” Netra Jisoo berkobar-kobar dengan api, tapi Jeonghan lebih memilih melihat ekspresi ini pada wajahnya daripada kesedihan yang sebelumnya sempat singgah. “Kalau ini pengadilan rumah tangga kamu udah kalah dari tadi, gugatan kamu sama sekali ngga ada landasannya.”

“ _Again_ , ini bukan ruang sidang. Tinggalin kerjaan kamu sebentar boleh gak sih? Rasanya kamu ini nikah sama kerjaan kamu, bukan sama aku.”

Api Jisoo semakin membara. Dia mengangkat dagunya, sebuah tantangan, dan berkata, “Cuma karena kamu ngerasa kesepian, bukan berarti kamu bisa memperlakukan aku kayak tadi.”

Jeonghan melepaskan tangan Jisoo yang kemudian jatuh kembali ke sisi tubuhnya, jemarinya tak lagi mengepal. Betul kan, apa yang Jeonghan duga tadi? Jisoo tidak mengerti sepenuhnya alasan dibalik perbuatan Jeonghan.

“ _And what did I do_?”

“Kamu bahkan ngga bisa natap aku sepanjang malem.”

“Soo, aku dateng ke pesta ulang tahun kamu dua jam lebih awal dari jadwal acara mulai buat bantuin mama kamu nyiapin semuanya. Empat jam lebih awal dari kamu muncul, _by the way,_ karena kamu bisa banget lupa waktu.”

“Ya aku emang lupa, Han.”

“Siapa sih yang dateng telat ke pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri, Soo? Kalau emang acaranya penting buat kamu, kamu bisa pasang alarm kan? Ditambah, _in your tardiness_ , kamu ninggalin aku tanpa perlindungan apapun di tengah sekelompok serigala.”

Alis Jisoo menukik, tidak percaya telinganya baru saja mendengar Jeonghan berbicara seperti itu. “ _Did you just call my family a pack of wolves_?”

“Intinya bukan itu.”

“ _I beg to differ_.”

“Dengerin aku dulu.”

“Daritadi aku dengerin.”

“Daritadi kamu argumen,” Jeonghan menyanggah pernyataan Jisoo. “Dan motong omongan aku terus-terusan. Aku udah bilang ini bukan ruang sidang, kita gak seharusnya berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan.”

Ditatapnya mata Jisoo dalam-dalam sampai akhirnya api yang ada di sana meredup, seiring dengan turunnya dinding pertahanan Jisoo.

“Maaf, aku nyakitin perasaan kamu.” Kedua bibir Jisoo berpisah, suara terkejut kecil menyelinap keluar lewat celah kecil di sana. Dia pasti tak menyangka Jeonghan memilih untuk mengesampingkan perselisihan pendapat mereka untuk terlebih dahulu meminta maaf pada sang kekasih. “Maaf, Jisoo. _I love you_.”

Jisoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jeonghan, kemudian mengecup bibirnya dengan halus. “ _I’m listening_ ,” tuturnya setelah menjalankan tugas utamanya sebagai seorang suami: memunculkan senyuman manis pada wajah Jeonghan.

“Sebelum kamu, aku gak pernah punya orang buat ngabisin liburan bareng sama aku.”

Raut wajah Jisoo melembut seketika.

“Jadi, aku… nunggu-nunggu akhir tahun ini karena aku pengen tau rasanya, _you know_? Aku pengen tau rasanya punya keluarga. Dan, karena itu, _I was looking forward to spending time with you_. 24 jam bareng terus, sepanjang minggu, sampe kamu bikin aku gila. Sampe _aku_ bikin _kamu_ gila.”

Dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Jeonghan. Tangan Jisoo menangkup wajahnya, kini lembut, tanpa keganasan yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

“Dan ternyata aku masih belum dikasih kesempatan buat ngalamin semua itu,” Jeonghan melanjutkan. “Oke, gapapa. Masih ada pesta ulang tahun kamu, dimana kamu bakal gandeng tangan aku sepanjang malem dan ceritain aku gosip tentang tante yang ini atau om yang itu.”

“Terus aku telat.”

“Terus kamu telat,” dia menyetujui perkataan Jisoo, “dan selama dua jam kamu gak ada itu aku beneran takut, Soo.”

“Takut aku ngga dateng?”

“Takut aku salah ngomong sama tante ini atau om yang itu, _and then they wouldn’t like me_.”

Hah.

Lega sekali, bisa berbagi beban dengan orang yang sudah berikrar untuk menempuh perjalanan ini bersama dengan Jeonghan. _For better or for worse_. Meski ketika pertukaran devosi berlangsung, hubungan mereka belum berlandaskan ketulusan yang hadir di antara keduanya malam ini, Jeonghan tetap mengakui dan menjunjung tinggi sahnya sumpah tersebut. Dia berharap Jisoo juga merasakan hal yang sama.

“Oh, Hannie…” Kedua ibu jari Jisoo mengelus-elus pipinya. “ _Of course they would. And they did._ Kamu ini _charming_ banget, tau? Buktinya ngehabisin satu malem sama kamu cukup buat bikin aku nikahin kamu pas kita ketemu lagi.”

Jeonghan hampir saja tertawa karena gurauan Jisoo, tapi dia harus menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini hingga tuntas.

“ _I just wanted your family to like me_.” Penting bagi Jeonghan untuk mengetahui bahwa orang-orang yang berharga bagi Jisoo juga bisa menerimanya masuk ke dalam lingkaran pribadi mereka, mengizinkannya menemani Jisoo hingga akhir waktu—karena ini adalah satu hal yang paling dia ingini di dunia ini. “Sebagian besar buat kamu, supaya mereka gak punya opini macem-macem tentang keputusan kamu nikah sama aku. Tapi, sebagian juga buat aku… karena aku mau jadi bagian dari mereka. _Do you think that’s selfish_?”

“ _You can be selfish with me._ ”

“Jangan bilang gitu,” Jeonghan menolak wewenang yang Jisoo berikan, “nanti adanya aku bakal semena-mena.”

“Jeonghan.”

“Iya.”

“Kamu boleh egois sama aku.” Nampaknya peringatan Jeonghan sama sekali tak Jisoo gubris di sini. “Sama aku aja, jangan sama yang lain. Seandainya aku gagal ngasih apa yang kamu butuh, kamu boleh nuntut aku kasih hal yang udah seharusnya jadi hak kamu. Kamu boleh kecewa, kamu boleh cemburu, kamu boleh marah. Kamu boleh jadi manusia, Han… _and I will continue to love every part of you_.”

“Apa gak berat, Soo?” Dia hanya ingin Jisoo yakin, itu saja. “ _Wouldn’t it be hard on you to love someone like that_?”

“Hannie,” jawabnya dengan tegas, keyakinan Jisoo meluap dari mata dan juga kalimat yang selanjutnya terucap dari bibir merah merona, “ _loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever had the pleasure to do_.”

Mendengar pengakuan tersebut, Jeonghan tidak kuasa menahan senyum yang merekah indah di wajahnya. Untuk menyembunyikan darah yang seketika mengalir ke kedua pipi, Jeonghan membenamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Jisoo, wangi parfum yang dia kenakan pagi tadi masih samar-samar melekat pada kulit di sana.

“Maaf, ya?” Jisoo berkata pelan, “ _Birthdays have never been a big thing for me_ , karena semua orang kumpul lebih buat ngerayain tahun baru juga daripada ulang tahun aku. Tapi ini sesuatu yang penting buat kamu kan? Karena akhirnya, kamu punya seseorang yang selalu nyebut nama kamu dalam setiap doanya. Akhirnya, kamu punya orang yang _birthday wish_ nya itu kebahagiaan kamu. Kesehatan kamu. _I’ll try harder_ , Jeonghan, supaya kali selanjutnya kita bisa ngerayain bareng-bareng ya.”

“Hmm," gumam Jeonghan, "rasanya kayak aku yang lagi ulang tahun.”

“ _Objection_!”

“Soo,” Jeonghan memprotes, “sekali lagi aku ingetin. Bukan persidangan.”

“Emang bukan sidang, kok. Cuma kalau diinget hadiah-hadiah yang kamu kasih ke aku tadi pagi, ini udah jelas ulang tahun aku.”

Dia membawa kedua lengannya melingkar pada pinggang Jisoo, tepat di pangkal tulang punggungnya, mengusap-usap lekukan indah yang kerap dia ciumi setiap mereka bercinta, terutama di malam ketika Jisoo membiarkan Jeonghan menaklukkannya dari belakang.

“Kita ini hobi banget berantem waktu kamu ulang tahun. Tahun lalu juga gitu.”

“Hobi kamu kali,” Jisoo membalas, jemarinya menyisir rambut Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mengalah dengan mudah. “Iya, iya. Aku.”

“Tahun depan lagi, Han.”

“Tahun depan?”

“Berantem lagi,” Jisoo memperjelas maksud perkataannya, membuat Jeonghan membuang nafas panjang dengan pasrah.

“Mintanya kok sesuatu yang gak bener ya…”

Jisoo menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan kecil ke pelipis Jeonghan. Pertunjukan intimasi kecil-kecilan, tapi tetap saja berhasil membuat hati Jeonghan bersorak kegirangan.

“Aku... ngga masalah kita berantem atau beda pendapat, asal akhirnya kita ngomong baik-baik. _I don’t mind fighting every 30th of December, as long as it means you’ll always be there with me on that special day._ ”

Arti yang tersirat dari perkataan Jisoo barusan adalah: _aku lebih memilih jatuh bangun bersamamu, daripada berdiri tegak tanpamu_.

“Tahun depan aku culik kamu aja mulai tanggal 20 sampe tahun baru.”

“Bisa-bisa aku dipecat kalau gitu, mah.”

Hm. _That’s not exactly a no_.

“Yaudah,” Jeonghan menawarkan sebuah solusi yang cemerlang. Jalan keluar dari masalah mereka. “Kamu _resign_ dari kantor terus kerja jadi _housekeeper_ kita aja. Aku bayar gajinya sama kayak gaji kamu sekarang.”

Jisoo menepuk puncak kepala Jeonghan pelan, menegurnya. “Kamu ngga sekaya itu, Hannie. Atau kamu lupa kalau kamu nikahin aku demi uang?”

“Heh!” Jeonghan kembali menegakkan tubuh agar Jisoo bisa melihat ungkapan ketidaksetujuannya. “ _If you say it like that, it sounds so wrong_.”

“Biasa aja, ah. _I married you for money_ juga kok.”

“Kok gitu?” Sekarang siapa yang tidak masuk akal? Jisoo layaknya teka-teki yang tidak bisa Jeonghan pecahkan, selembut bulu di satu detik dan sekeras baja di detik kemudian. Mengucapkan suatu hal hanya untuk menentang perkataan tersebut dengan kalimat berikutnya. “Kamu sendiri yang baru bilang aku gak kaya...”

Kedipan nakal dan penuh arti Jisoo kirimkan padanya. “ _Exactly_. ‘ _m not here for the money, baby._ ”

Bodoh— Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum lagi. Lama-lama pipinya bisa letih, otot-ototnya dipaksa bekerja lembur karena bahagia yang menyerang. “ _Maybe we can go to Sydney next year_.”

“Musim panas ngga sih di sana kalau bulan-bulan ini?” tanya Jisoo, sembari memainkan rambut di tengkuk Jeonghan. “Empat puluh derajat Celsius Han… pake kaos kutang aja gerah pasti.”

“ _Exactly_.”

“ _What_?”

“Bagusnya emang gak pake baju aja.”

Giliran Jisoo yang terkekeh sekarang, geli mengikuti alur pikiran sang suami. “Banyak cara yang lebih murah buat nelanjangin aku daripada nerbangin kita berdua jauh-jauh ke Sydney. Contohnya, kamu bisa minta yang baik pake mulut.”

Jeonghan hanya balas tertawa, kembali menghujani sisi leher Jisoo dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, meniti jalan ke arah ujung dagu sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jisoo, kedua mulut mereka tertutup rapat. Dia menahan keinginan memperdalam ciuman mereka, bahkan tidak membawa lidahnya keluar untuk membasahi bibir Jisoo. Bagaimanapun juga, Jeonghan mengerti bahwa Jisoo pasti lelah bukan main. Dan meski Jisoo sudah memberikan Jeonghan izin untuk mementingkan dirinya, Jeonghan jauh lebih memilih untuk menjaga Jisoo malam ini.

Namun, tentu saja, Jisoo punya rencana tersendiri untuk mereka berdua.

“Jeonghan,” bisiknya di antara ciuman mereka.

“Iya?”

“ _If you fuck me so hard tonight that I can’t even walk tomorrow_ ,” usulan ini disertai dengan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Jeonghan yang cukup untuk membuat kedua lututnya lunglai, “aku mau ga mau bakal ngambil cuti.”

Ya Tuhan.

“Gila kamu, Soo.”

“Ngga perlu nunggu 24 jam, kan.”

“Buat apa?”

“Buat aku bikin kamu gila.” Bisa-bisanya dia menyuguhkan sebuah cengiran sekarang, tertata rapi di atas sebuah piring emas, hadiah khusus untuk Jeonghan seorang. “2 detik juga cukup.”

Jeonghan memindahkan kedua tangan ke pundak Jisoo, memijatnya perlahan hingga mata Jisoo mulai terpejam. “ _When you’re right, you’re right, I guess_.”

“Jadi?”

“Karena hari ini hari lahir kamu, _your wish is my command_.”

Dengan kepala yang dimiringkan tiga puluh derajat ke kiri dan dahi yang mengkerut, Jisoo memasang wajah keheranan. “Kayaknya setiap hari deh juga kamu ngikutin permintaan aku. Ngga cuma 30 Desember doang.”

Huh. Tidak salah memang observasi Jisoo akan Jeonghan barusan, tapi alih-alih mengakui seberapa besar pengaruh Jisoo akan dirinya, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk mencuri keangkuhan sang suami dari bibirnya yang terbuka, kali ini meminta izin untuk menerobos masuk dan menandai Jisoo sebagai miliknya.

Karena mereka berdua sama-sama bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain, tubuh Jeonghan dan Jisoo berkali-kali terbentur pada berbagai perabot rumah tangga. Mulai dari sofa, meja ruang tamu, lemari kaca kecil yang berisikan foto-foto dalam pigura, gagang pintu kamar, hingga sudut rangka kayu tempat tidur.

“Han.. ah, ah,” Jisoo mendesah pelan ketika telapak tangan Jeonghan bertemu dengan perutnya di balik pakaian yang masih melekat. Suaminya terperangkap di bawah tubuh Jeonghan, sebuah benteng yang siap menjaga dari mara bahaya dunia. “Dingin.”

“Sebentar lagi juga anget,” jawab Jeonghan asal, mulai sibuk menggerayangi tubuh Jisoo.

“ _Is that a promise_?”

Sebagai jawaban, Jeonghan menarik diri hingga terduduk di sela kedua kaki Jisoo yang terbuka, kemudian membuka kancing jas gelap yang dikenakan suaminya satu persatu. Jisoo menyaksikan Jeonghan bekerja dengan penuh takzim, pandangannya tak pernah oleng untuk satu detikpun. Dia mempermudah tugas Jeonghan dengan mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas matras ketika tiba saat untuk menanggalkan lapisan tersebut.

Jeonghan melempar kain yang kini tak berarti secara sembarangan ke lantai, membuat Jisoo tergelak lepas.

“Kamu juga, dong.”

Menuruti permintaan tersebut, Jeonghan menarik kemeja putih yang dia kenakan lewat lubang di bagian kepala, kemudian melemparkan artikel pakaian tersebut ke arah yang sama dengan jas Jisoo. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jisoo menjilat satu garis panjang dari pertemuan kedua tulang belikatnya hingga ujung bahu kanan Jeonghan, menciuminya di sana.

Lalu, petualangannya mengarah ke selatan. Walau mata Jeonghan kini tertutup, dia bisa merasakan mulut Jisoo menjelajahi tubuhnya, hingga kehangatan yang kini sudah terasosiasikan dengan mulut Jisoo meliputi puting kanan Jeonghan. Dia mengeluarkan erangan kecil, dadanya membusung, mengejar ekstasi yang Jisoo berikan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” desisnya, ketika gigi Jisoo ikut bergabung dalam permainan mereka. “Kasih _warning_ sedikit kenapa.”

“Mana seru pake _warning_ segala,” balas Jisoo cepat, menengadah untuk menatap Jeonghan. Bibirnya bersinar oleh karena liur, dan Jeonghan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka kebasahan tersebut.

Jisoo mengecup ibu jarinya yang tengah melaksanakan tugas.

“Jeonghan…”

“Jisoo,” balas Jeonghan, mengucapkan nama sang kekasih dengan penuh hormat, seakan _Jisoo_ adalah bagian dari injil terpenting dalam kitab suci hidupnya.

“Angetin aku.”

Entah permintaan atau perintah barusan, yang jelas Jeonghan ingin menurutinya.

Jeonghan merunduk untuk mencumbu sang pemilik hati, _the love of his life_ , berbagi kasih yang kini membuncah di dalam sanubari. Saat mereka berpisah, Jeonghan tersadar bahwa upayanya untuk menyeka bibir Jisoo sebelumnya sia-sia, karena sekarang bibir tersebut justru terlihat jauh lebih berantakan. Membengkak karena serangan Jeonghan, semerah _pinot noir_ kesukaan Jisoo.

“Maunya gimana, hm?”

“Dari belakang, Han.”

“ _Then turn around for me_.”

Jisoo melepaskan celana yang pagi hari ini Jeonghan bantu kenakan, pakaian dalamnya pun ikut lepas secara bersamaan. Sembari menunggu Jisoo mencari posisi yang nyaman baginya, Jeonghan merogoh isi laci nakas, mengeluarkan botol pelumas dan satu bungkusan persegi dari aluminium foil. Ketika dia kembali ke tempat semula, Jisoo telah menapakkan kedua tangan dan lutut di atas matras, melirik ke arah Jeonghan dari balik bahunya.

“ _Well_?”

“Sabar, Soo,” jawab Jeonghan sembari membuka tutup botol, melumuri jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan cairan bening hingga ke bagian pangkal. “Aku masukin satu jari, ya.”

“Kamu ini…” Jisoo mulai menyuarakan keluhan, tapi sisa kalimatnya menghilang, ditelan oleh desahan panjang yang membuat Jisoo menurunkan kening hingga teristirahat di atas kain sprei. “Ngh… Han…”

“Ya?”

“Udah longgar,” dia merengek kecil ketika Jeonghan menambahkan jari tengahnya, “masih longgar dari tadi pagi. Ngga perlu— _ah! Hah._ Hannie _._ ”

“Di sini, sayang?”

“‘ _Di sini_?’” nada Jisoo mencemooh. “Ya udah jelas di situ, kamu juga udah hafal. Ngapain pake— _aah._ ” Terpotong lagi, karena Jeonghan sengaja menekuk jari telunjuknya ke bawah, meraba sekali lagi tonjolan kecil tempat berkerumunnya saraf Jisoo. “Nanya, Han, ah, _fuck_. Ah. Mhm.”

“Tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang,” Jeonghan berkata, membiarkan kedua jarinya bergerak maju dan mundur, “kamu masih bisa ngerasain aku di dalem. Jadi harusnya gini aja cukup dong.”

Liang Jisoo mencapit jarinya dengan lebih erat. “Ter. Serah. Kamu.”

Ah. Dia tidak ingin bermain dengan Jeonghan, sepertinya. Baiklah.

Jeonghan menarik jemarinya keluar sepenuhnya dari tubuh Jisoo, membuat pria yang lebih muda meratapi perpisahan mereka. Jisoo mengeluarkan rengekan, dua kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, mendorong tubuhnya mundur untuk mengejar Jeonghan kemana dia pergi. Nafas Jisoo kini tak lagi teratur, dan Jeonghan terpaksa menahan senyum melihatnya.

“ _Want me to fuck you_?” tanya Jeonghan dengan kasual, membuka bungkus kondom dan memasangkan karet pengaman pada ketegangannya sendiri. “Jawab dong,” pintanya, ketika Jisoo justru sibuk mengatur detak jantung.

“ _Please_ ,” Jisoo meminta dengan tulus. “Aku mau kamu. _I-it’s my birthday_.”

Sekali lagi, Jeonghan membasahi pintu masuk dengan pelumas untuk memastikan dia tidak akan melukai Jisoo. Tindakannya membuat suaminya bergidik sekujur tubuh. Jeonghan membungkukkan diri, mencium masing-masing paha Jisoo yang bergetar ringan, kemudian menjajarkan dirinya di belakang.

“Jisoo.”

“ _Yes_.”

“ _It’s you and me against the world_.”

“ _A-and w_ _hat world is that_?” Jisoo terengah karena godaan Jeonghan yang mengesekkan kepala kemaluannya pada lubang yang berkedut, tanpa sekali pun mendorong dirinya masuk. “ _If the world’s going against you."_ Dia menarik nafas tajam. _"Then I will burn it down to the ground_.”

Jeonghan pulang, ke dalam kehangatan yang dia janjikan dan Jisoo berikan. Didekapnya tubuh sang suami, tangan kanan melingkar pada bagian pinggang, tangan satu kiri terbenam dalam rambut Jisoo.

Rangka tempat tidur mereka sama sekali tidak berdenyit di bawah berat kedua insan. Jeonghan menghabiskan cukup banyak uang untuk memastikan Jisoo mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang berkualitas, dan ini termasuk memilih _bedframe_ yang kuat. Alhasil, keheningan dari derit kayu justru membuat desahan Jisoo terdengar semakin lantang pada indra pendengarannya. Cabul sekali, suara hasil pertemuan pinggul Jeonghan dengan paha sang suami— lagi dan lagi dan lagi, hingga lengan Jisoo kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Ditariknya rambut Jisoo untuk membawa kepalanya naik. Mata sang suami bergerak-gerak cepat di balik sepasang kelopak yang tertutup.“Cukup?”

“Nng—ngga,” Jisoo tergagap dalam menghantarkan jawab. “H-harus, sampe aku g-ga bisa ngerasain— _ah, shh—_ kaki. Juga. _Ah_ , Han. _Kiss me, baby, kiss me._ ”

Meski posisi mereka sedikit canggung, Jeonghan mencium Jisoo sebisanya, seadanya, sebagian besar dari cumbuannya justru mendarat pada pipi sang suami. Dia membiarkan Jisoo membenamkan wajah di kasur sekali lagi, kemudian mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya. Bukan lagi hangat sekarang, tapi friksi yang dihasilkan oleh dinding Jisoo dengan penis Jeonghan _panas_. Seakan api yang sempat dia saksikan berkobar di netra Jisoo kini berpindah ke dalam tubuhnya.

Jisoo melorot turun, membuat Jeonghan hampir saja terpisah darinya. Memindahkan tangannya dari rambut sang kekasih, Jeonghan meremas paha Jisoo dengan pelan, membuatnya mengerang.

“Mau tiduran aja, Jisoo?”

“Hannie, _just fuck me hard please_.”

“Huft,” dia menggerutu sebal. “Yaudah kalo gak mau. _This is what I get for being nice, huh_?”

Mengusap perut Jisoo satu kali lagi sebelum dia membawa tangannya turun, Jeonghan bisa merasakan betapa tegangnya otot perut Jisoo sekarang, ditarik kencang oleh rasa antisipasi. Dia membentuk kepalan erat di puncak ereksi Jisoo, dan suaminya hampir ambruk sepenuhnya.

“Yang. Ken. Ceng. Han.”

Jeonghan mengikuti instruksi tersebut.

“Mau. Ngerasa. In. Kamu. Sampe. Ming. Gu. Depan.”

Dan ini juga, keinginan Jisoo yang akan mati-matian dia usahakan untuk penuhi.

Tak lama kemudian Jeonghan sendiri mulai tergelincir dari tepi jurang. Panggilan-panggilan putus asa yang terlontar dari bibir Jisoo, suaranya yang semakin lama semakin parau, bara api yang memercik di setiap desakan yang Jeonghan berikan padanya— semuanya mendorong Jeonghan sampai ke puncak hasrat.

“Soo,” panggilnya, kini membelai mahkota dari penis Jisoo dengan ibu jari yang handal, memberikan tekanan kecil pada celah sempit di bagian ujung.

“Ayo.”

Jeonghan sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata. “Soo.”

“ _You and me, baby_.”

Ada sensasi tersendiri, datang bersamaan seperti ini. Jeonghan di dalam Jisoo, Jisoo di dalam tangan Jeonghan. Tubuh Jeonghan mengejang, dan nasib Jisoo juga tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Mereka hancur berantakan dengan cara yang sama, dan dari puing-puing indah ini mereka berdua akan mencari jalan untuk membangun sebuah kebersamaan.

Kali ini Jisoo sungguh ambruk, tenaganya hilang setelah dia gunakan untuk bertahan untuk sekian lama. Jeonghan, sama terkurasnya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali tumbang di atas Jisoo sendiri.

Entah berapa menit mereka habiskan seperti itu, menunggu hingga jantung mereka tak lagi berpacu dan nafas tak lagi memburu. Akhirnya Jisoo yang bergerak terlebih dahulu, tidak sanggup menahan berat Jeonghan di atas tubuhnya. Dia berguling ke samping, hati-hati untuk tidak melepaskan persatuan mereka, kemudian meraih tisu dari atas nakas untuk membersihkan tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan, yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kewarasannya, hanya bisa menciumi bahu Jisoo berulang-kali.

“Kalau udah kuat copot kondomnya,” Jisoo berbisik pelan. “Mendingan dilepas pas masih keras.”

“Mm, _yeah_ ,” jawab Jeonghan, lelah.

“Terus kamu bisa masukin lagi.”

Tunggu.

Kemana perginya rasa lelah Jeonghan barusan? Sepertinya hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar ucapan Jisoo yang entah darimana asalnya.

“Apa?”

“ _I said_ , kamu bisa masukin lagi habis itu.”

“…bingung,” katanya, hati-hati. “Maksud kamu gimana?”

“Aku mau… tidur sambil diisi. Sama kamu. _I want to feel full,_ Han. _Want to be one with you all night._ ”

“Oh.”

“‘ _Oh_ ’?” Jisoo mengulangi, sama hati-hatinya dengan Jeonghan. Dia begitu ragu-ragu, seakan ada perkataan di dunia ini yang bisa membuat Jeonghan tidak menginginkannya lagi. Kemudian, ketika Jeonghan memberikan tanggapan akan usulan tersebut dalam bentuk yang paling jujur, dia bisa mendengar senyum dalam nada bicara Jisoo. “Oh, kamu suka idenya ya? _I felt that, you_ _just twitched inside_.”

“Stop ngomong blak-blakan kayak gitu,” protes Jeonghan, mengecup pipi Jisoo dengan cepat sebelum dia menarik diri keluar.

Ketika dia mencoba untuk berdiri, Jeonghan hampir saja kembali terduduk di atas ranjang karena kakinya menolak untuk berkerja sama. Kalau dia saja seperti ini, bagaimana halnya dengan Jisoo?

“Sini tisunya.”

Jisoo melemparkan tisu tepat ke arah muka Jeonghan.

“ _Soo,_ ” pekik Jeonghan.

“ _Hurry up_.”

Ini hari ulang tahunnya, Jeonghan mengingatkan diri, ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Dia kembali bergabung dengan Jisoo di atas ranjang dalam satu menit, dan baru saja hendak mengikuti permintaan suaminya yang terakhir ketika Jisoo menghentikannya. Dengan sedikit kesulitan dia mendekatkan wajah pada selangkangan Jeonghan, kemudian menjilati bagian puncaknya, mencecap rasa asin di sana. Melihat tindakan Jisoo, Jeonghan hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih, sampai akhirnya Jisoo membawanya masuk sampai ke bagian pangkal.

“Udah, hm?”

Jisoo mengangkat kepala dan melepaskan Jeonghan dari kulumannya. “Yup, udah.” Dia berbalik badan dan menuntun Jeonghan masuk kembali, mendesis pelan ketika sisa kehangatan di dalamnya bertemu dengan anggota tubuh Jeonghan yang lagi-lagi dingin.

“Beneran mau tidur begini?” tanya Jeonghan sekali lagi, meski Jisoo sudah membawa tangan Jeonghan memeluk tubuhnya dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

“Boleh kan?”

“Boleh.”

“ _Then I want to_.”

“Okay.”

“Han…”

“Jisoo.”

“Mau sarapan di kamar lagi besok.”

“ _Your wish is my command_.”

“ _Every day_?”

 _For the rest of my life_ , pikir Jeonghan, beberapa detik sebelum alam mimpi menariknya pergi dari Jisoo. Tidak masalah, seberapa jauh pun perjalanan kembali pada kekasihnya, Jeonghan akan tempuh dengan semangat yang tak pernah padam.

**Author's Note:**

> jihan was always meant to embody the concept "save the best for the last" in FA. as in, when they first met jisoo couldn't "stay" just yet, because han had other journeys he has to go through, other roles he must play, before his path eventually led back to him. i felt like if they hadn't reunited when jeonghan needed someone to go to battle with him ( _for_ him), he wouldn't have loved jisoo as much, wouldn't have the chance to see the lengths jisoo is willing to go for him. and vice versa for jisoo, i suppose, the situation helped him realise just how far gone the rabbit hole he is, and how much further he's willing to go, if it means being with jeonghan. 
> 
> i wanted their romance to be a whirlwind in homage to their characters, so i wasn't expecting people to... hm, how do i put it, get invested is probably the term? nonetheless, i'm glad there are people who enjoy their dynamics as much as i do. i think it's neat, for all jeonghan's internal inferno, that he finds someone who fuels the fire instead of putting it out.
> 
> it'd be an entirely different case if he had end up with won. in this lifetime, at least :]
> 
> anyway, selamat liburan dan semoga 2020 berakhir dengan indah!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/blminsmmr/status/1344630985409720322?s=21) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloominsummer)


End file.
